Pelham
Pelham is a province in the sovereign state of New Chandler that occupies the island farthest to the Northwest. At the 2008 census, the population of the state was 13,026,000. Pelham is the smallest and most dense state in New Chandler, ranking third in population and fourth in size, only Glendora has a less population. About eighty-five percent of Pelham's population practice Sunni Islam and about seventy percent of Pelham speaks Arabic as their first language. The largest city by population and by area in Pelham is Roseburgh. The provincial government meets in the capital city, Sophanem. Pelham was first civilized by Westerners in the late 1600's, and unlike other provinces in New Chandler it is believed that there has never been indigenous civilization in Pelham. Like the rest of New Chandler, Pelham has a very tropical climate year-round. Pelham is relatively dense all around the country, however, the province is most dense in the Central Pelham Valley, in the city of Roseburgh. This area is also the lowest place of the state and the country, at about forty-five feet below sea level. Pelham is the only state with an area below sea level that is not submerged underwater. Conversely, the highest point in the province is Sophanem Peak, which is 7,244 feet tall. History Pre-Unification (1701-1953) In the late 1600's, the Safavids expanded out to the island of Pelham to claim it. The island was not named and was not possessed by the Spanish at any time, which is why Pelham is the only province in New Chandler with an English name. The land was settled in the year 1701. However, the Spanish by then had already claimed Gigá and Britian had claimed Glendora and part of Mountains (which would be renamed Montañas), as well as Royal Ashton. Pelham was completely surrounded, and as such, when the empire ended in 1736, the island's inhabitants, although trying to retaliate at all costs, were squashed by the English. The English, however, kept most of the people alive. The island was then named Pelham. Pelham was a primary source of several tropical crops for the English. Many people still practiced Shia Islam as their religion. However, Sunni Islam became much more popular during the 1750's. The religions consistantly argued, as as such, the Pelham Wall was established, dividing the country between Fort Abbot and West Roseburgh, and East Roseburgh and Sofanos. The Pelham Wall, also known as the Black Wall, or Pelham's Scar, was finished in 1788 after about three years of construction. It ran the length of the island. During this time period of turmoil in Pelham, Britain had its own troubles, and lost oversight of the island defending Montañas and Glendora. In 1796, the Ghajars took control of everything to the West side of the Pelham Wall, where the Shi'i were mostly consolidated. West Pelham started growing at a rapid pace. In 1833, the Ottomans started sending aid to the suffering East Pelham Sunni people. However, in 1860, the Ottomans claimed the entire island of Pelham, and started oppressing the West. With taxes inflicted on non-Sunni people in Ottoman territory, the West was thrust into a deep state of poverty. The Ottomans kept control until their collapse in 1923, however, the Turk aristocrats continued to rule the island's inhabitants. Unification In 1953, Pelham's population had skyrocketed to nearly five million people. The Pelham Wall still existed, as well as the Turks. Constructed in Pelham was Fort Abbot, in present-day Southern Doherty, in which there was an armory. The Battle of Doherty took place in Abbot in the New Chandler Unification and Independence War, where Montañas, Chandler, Royal Ashton, East Pelham, and West Pelham united to defeat the British, Spanish, and Turks. Pelham today In 1955, after the Battle of Doherty was fought and General Michael Doherty passed away, the city of Doherty was named after him. Today, Pelham remains a strong Islam province. Although financial stability is growing, there are more people living in shantytowns in the Central Pelham Valley then all other shantytowns in the rest of New Chandler combined by about twofold. Education and Healthcare quality remains low compared to the rest of New Chandler, and Pelham is the least popular tourism destination, although the numbers have been rising steadily in the last twenty years at a very solid pace. The Roseburgh Financial Harbour, a very ritzy financial district in Roseburgh, complete with Roseburgh Financial Harbour Stadium, is still being built. It employs nearly ten thousand people from the shantytowns, and buildings are still being built. In other places around Pelham, public housing projects are being constructed. Geography Pelham has a relatively normal geographic layout, there are two main ranges of hills, the northern range is called called the North Crest, and the south the South Crest. In the middle of this area is the Central Pelham Valley. The Central Pelham Valley is the most populous area of Pelham, and also the location of New Chandler's lowest elevation, and only elevation below sea level, at 44 feet below sea level. The highest points are Mount Doherty, which towers 6,023 feet above Downtown Doherty, Sophanem Peak, to the east of Sophanem, the highest point of Pelham, which is 7,244 feet above sea level. In Roseburgh, the tallest hill is Beacon Hill, which is 2,961 feet above sea level. Nearby is the Roseburgh Financial Harbour, a man-made canal that juts in about two miles into Roseburgh. To the North and to the West of Pelham is the Indian Ocean, and to the Southeast is Mitchell Lagoon. The Strait of Royal Ashton is South of the southernmost point of Pelham, and the Zayan Atoll is to the West. Beyond the Zayan Atoll is the state of Montañas. Economy Demographics Category:New Chandler